Mad Fox
by ILLUSTRHUITRE
Summary: Charasuke (Sasuke RTN) x Menma – Menma détestait l'Uchiha. Cependant, il n'appréciait guère que ces pimbêches s'approchent de lui. L'Uchiha était à lui !


**Auteure :** ILLUSTRHUÎTRE

**Genre :** Romance

**Couple :**** Charasuke (Sasuke RTN) x Menma**

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :**** Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\**

**Cette fanfiction contient des relations homosexuelles entres hommes, plus au moins poussé.**

**Si cela vous dérange, veuillez ne pas poursuivre la lecture.**

* * *

« **C'est nouveau**, remarqua Menma.

– **Quoi donc ?** demanda son coéquipier Sasuke, en enlevant un pétale mort sur une de ses fameuses roses.

– **Tu n'es pas train de flirter aujourd'hui ?**

– **Serais-tu jaloux de mon succès ?**

– **Pas du tout !** nia un peu trop vite l'Uzumaki. **Ne te méprends pas, je suis juste surpris que tu sois seul pour une fois.**

– **Je ne suis pas seul, je suis avec** **_mon_** **meilleur ami**, taquina le brun en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de l'autre jeune homme.

– **Bas les pattes !** Grogna-t-il, en exposant des canines dangereusement pointues pour un humain. **Tu pues le parfum pour femmes ! **»

Menma détestait l'Uchiha. Rectification, il détestait tout le monde et le monde le détestait. Néanmoins, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce playboy s'avérait être aussi collant qu'une glue et il se montrait de plus en plus tactile. Trop tactile. On n'avait pas élevé les cochons ensemble que diable ! Qu'il garde ses distances ! Le jinchuriki réfléchissait déjà à mille et une torture, quand soudain, il intercepta le mouvement de son interlocuteur qui voulait le plaquer contre un mur.

«**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

– **Tu sens bon...** déclara-t-il en enlaçant Menma. Il profita de l'instant d'hébétement du ninja pour s'imprégner de son parfum sauvage et musqué. Reprenant ses esprits, Menma s'écarta de l'emprise de son coéquipier et le bloqua contre le mur avant d'affronter son regard.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Uchiha ?** répéta-t-il.

– **Il se trouve que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient et j'aimerais le reprendre.** Chuchota mystérieusement Sasuke, dans l'oreille du brun. **Mon cœur.** Finit-il en prenant la main de l'autre jeune homme pour la poser sur son torse.  
Le rythme cardiaque sous sa paume augmentait au fur et à mesure que ce contact durait. Même si la réaction de son corps ne mentait pas, contrairement aux paroles en l'air du playboy, Menma ne pouvait pas le croire. Il repoussa le brun en soupirant, trouvant son manège de plus en plus ennuyeux.

« **Tu peux continuer tes pitreries avec tes pimbêches si tu veux. Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Uchiha. **

– **Que fuis-tu Menma ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? **

– **Ce que tu peux être arrogant, Uchiha. Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que quelqu'un puisse être effrayé par toi ? Regarde-toi, tu- **»  
Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Ne voulant pas que cet instant soit arrêté par son partenaire, il le tint fermement plaqué contre lui, une main dans la masse hirsute de ces cheveux noirs.

D'abord surpris, Menma se surprit à répondre au baiser. Pour lui, et son égo, il était hors de question que l'Uchiha le domine. S'en suivit d'un ballet de langue des plus passionné, qui perdura pendant de longues et langoureuses secondes, durant laquelle deux jeunes hommes découvraient la cavité buccale de l'un et de l'autre pour la première fois. Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer à regret par manque de souffle. C'est à cet instant que Menma réalisa qu'il avait été piégé en beauté...

D'un air menaçant, il attrapa le brun par le col de son t-shirt et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leur front se collent. L'air autour d'eux devint plus intense, tandis qu'ils se regardaient.

« **Écoute-moi bien, Teme. Après ça, je t'interdis de flirter encore avec tes groupies, tu m'entends ?** »

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de la proximité de leur corps, ou s'il devait fuir pour sa vie. Ce que Menma pouvait être à tomber avec ces griffes sur ces joues, rougies par leur activité de tout à l'heure et cette aura dangereuse qui le rendait encore plus attirant. N'ayant écouté qu'à moitié son discours, trop absorbé dans la contemplation de son corps, il répondit intelligemment :

« **Pourquoi ?** »

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas le Jinchuriki qui les téléportèrent tous les deux chez lui, dans son lit. Il prit soin de plaquer Sasuke sur le matelas en maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, puis il vint le chevaucher en venant s'asseoir sur le bassin du brun.

«**Désormais tu es à moi, et je ne partage pas !** » s'exclama-t-il possessivement.

Dire que Sasuke n'était pas heureux serait un euphémisme, il irradiait littéralement de bonheur.

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il convoitait l'Uzumaki. Alors que tout le village lui mangeait dans la main, seul lui s'entêtait à l'ignorer alors qu'il faisait des efforts de communication. Certes, il draguait avec des femmes par-ci, par-là... Il était un homme avec des instincts primaires à assouvir, pas un eunuque non plus ! Et il devait l'avouer, avec ses gènes parfaits, toutes ses dames tombaient facilement sous son charme ravageur. Qui était-il pour les rejeter ?

Peut-être qu'il s'était lassé de la facilité et qu'il avait cherché quelqu'un pouvant pimenter sa vie triviale ? Quelqu'un comme Menma ?

_À, cette pensée, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il reconnaissait avoir une certaine attirance pour le ninja aux yeux azurs, bien qu'il ne pût donner un nom à cette attirance. Le fait que ce dernier lui accorde de l'importance jusqu'à_ _devenir_ _possessif, produit une sensation de chaleur agréable dans tout son être._

_« _**_Et que feras-tu si je refuse_**_? taquina l'Uchiha, en défiant le Jinchuriki du renard à neuf queues._

– **Ne teste pas ma patience, Sasuke-teme !** avertit Menma en resserrant sa prise sur ses poignets, faisant gémir le brun de douleur. Ce dernier afficha un rictus amusé, visiblement, il prenait un malin plaisir à mettre en rogne son futur (il l'espérait) partenaire.

– **Je plain mes pauvres fans, elles seront anéanties quand elles apprendront que j'ai un petit-ami**, fit-il dramatiquement.

– **Qui est ton petit-ami ?**

– **Toi, Dobe, voyons !**

– **Je ne suis pas ton petit-ami !**

– **Alors qu'es-tu ?** demanda Sasuke en levant un sourcil, perplexe.

– **Un... une connaissance !**

– **Nous ne devrions pas avoir la même définition du mot connaissance, Menma. **» Murmura sensuellement le possesseur du Sharingan.  
D'un geste agile, il attira l'autre garçon dans un baiser, beaucoup plus doux que celui échangé tout à l'heure, il était presque... tendre. Cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient que deux, qu'eux. Chaque recoin de cette pièce sentait le parfum de son futur amant, chaque mètre carré, au millimètre près.

Sasuke voulait que cet instant dur éternellement. Ce corps aux muscles bien bâtis se pressant délicieusement contre le sien, ces mains adroites qui glissait dangereusement sous le tissu de ses vêtements et ces pupilles azures remplies de désir qui pénétrait son être tout entier... L'Uchiha rompit le baiser brutalement, faisant gémir de frustration son partenaire.

« **Fais-tu souvent ce que nous venons de faire à de simple connaissance, dobe ?** insista-t-il de façon suggestive, en caressant tendrement les marques de griffures sur sa joue.

– **Sasuke...** gémit Menma sans s'en rendre compte.

– **Oui, amour ?**

– **Tu es plus beau quand tu te tais.**

– **Malheureusement pour toi, je ne peux pas me taire quand tu me procures tant de** **_sensation._** souffla-t-il difficilement, tandis que Menma mordillait son cou pour marquer son territoire.

– **Mien !** »

Les deux amants ne firent plus que masse gémissante dans l'étreinte de l'un et de l'autre, se perdant tellement dans leur ébats qu'ils en oublièrent les neufs autres colocataires qui vivaient également dans l'appartement.

« **Doit-on lui rappeler qu'on est là **? demanda timidement un renard masqué à ses aînés.

– **Si j'étais toi petit, je m'éloignerais le plus loin possible de la chambre à coucher.** Lui répondit un autre, soutenu par l'acquiescement des autres.

– **Ce n'est pas pour les enfants.**

– **Mais-**

– **N'empêche, c'est la première fois qu'il ramène quelqu'un ici... J'avais des doutes quant à ses capacités, mais vu les bruits qu'ils font que je me sens rassuré !** »

fin.

* * *

**NDA :** Il s'agit d'une réponse à un défi de Hook pour le Prompt Challenge (lien sur mon profil) ! Je devais simplement commencer mon OS avec cette phrase de dialogue : "That's new". Que ce soit, le SasuNaru ou encore le NaruSasu, je trouve cela extrêmement dommage que le ship Menma x Sasuke ne soit pas assez connu et développé en français. Il y a quelques jours j'ai revisionné Naruto Road to Ninja, et comment vous dire que pendant tout le long, je n'arrêtais pas de les shipper alors qu'ils n'avaient AUCUNES scènes ensemble... Bref, en espérant que vous avez apprécié cet OS ! Je crois que je suis tellement restée sur ma faim au vue du peu nombre de fic existante sur ce pairing, que je vais en écrire plus sur eux !


End file.
